The invention relates to a compact material storage and dispensing unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact dispensing unit package for conveniently storing materials in a series of continuous yet separate, flat, isolated cells, and then allowing said materials to be easily dispensed therefrom.
The storage, transportation and dispensing of materials such as fragrances, lotions and creams has typically been accomplished in a variety of manners. Packaging methods such as bottles, jars and deformable packets are commonly employed to store and transport creams and lotions. Intricate and weighty glass containers are typically employed to store and transport fragrances such as perfumes and colognes. In addition, paper cards soaked in fragrances are often inserted into periodicals by fragrance manufacturers to provide free samples to the general public.
Quite often, an individual traveling on business or vacation believes it necessary to bring several of these bulky and heavy containers along on his or her journey. For instance, a traveler might wish to possess his or her favorite fragrance, sun tan lotion, sun burn cream, antiseptic, such as iodine or mercurochrome, nail polish remover, etc. In order to do so, the traveler needs to transport a large number of heavy and bulky containers even though typically only a small amount of each material, if any, will be utilized. For instance, an individual possessing an 8 ounce container of perfume is unlikely to use more than a few splashes of the fragrance, and hence has unnecessarily transported a much larger volume of fragrance then necessary. An individual possessing 16 ounces of mercurochrome, for example, would typically not need any at all unless an emergency had arisen, and even then an ounce or so of the material would suffice. Once again, the traveler would have unnecessarily transported a much larger volume of material then necessary. This problem would be avoided if there existed a compact dispensing unit package capable of storing various materials (such as perfumes, hand lotions, antiseptics, etc.) in separate, flat, isolated cells, and then allowing said materials to be easily dispensed therefrom.
In addition to business and vacation travelers, many individuals engaged in daily automobile commutes also wish to keep various fragrances, creams and lotions in their auto in case of emergency. For instance, it is quite common for individuals to keep a first aid kit containing numerous antiseptic creams and lotions in their vehicle. These kits are usually quite large and bulky, since they contain larger amounts of first-aid creams and lotions than would ever be needed by the motorist. Similarly, many motorists also commonly keep a bottle of perfume or cologne in the vehicle for social purposes. Once again, in the event that the scent from such perfume or cologne is needed, it is unlikely that more than a splash will be needed. Accordingly, the motorist finds him or herself transporting a greater number of containers of fragrances, creams and lotions than necessary. Again, this problem would be avoided if there existed a compact dispensing unit package capable of storing various materials in separate, flat, isolated cells, and then allowing said materials to be easily dispensed therefrom.
No significant attempts have been made in the field of packaging to provide individuals with alternatives to transporting large, numerous containers of fragrances, creams and lotions. While many materials are now offered in smaller "travel size" containers, these containers inevitably house a much greater volume of material than the individual could use during one trip or upon one emergency. Many fragrance manufacturers offer small, ampule-like containers of fragrance for travelers, but these containers still prove to be larger than necessary and incapable of being conveniently stored. As mentioned earlier, fragrance soaked papers are often inserted into periodicals by fragrance companies to provide samples to the public. This method of storing and transporting minuscule samples of fragrances has come under fire recently, due to the fact that the sample scents are not sealed within any defined or isolated cell and thus tend to escape and irritate those sensitive individuals who do not wish to sample the fragrance. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.